


Sleepover

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, boys sleepover, but he also does, gray realizes feelings and he doesnt like it, grays pov, love is a strange thing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Gray and Loke had a sleepover.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Loke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rougescribe (rougescribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/gifts).



> The second rare pair drabble request, which was written for lovely Mira! It's Gray and Loke and they really would make a cute couple!

Gray valued his friendship with Loke a lot. They used to do more things together, talk about random stuff that happened in their lives, and at some point this small but valued part got lost in between all the troubles the world had ready for them and other forming relationships.

A couple of weeks ago, the two had started to pick up on their old routines again and it was a blast.

He just didn’t think that he would ever fear getting his friendship with Loke endangered for a reason like this one.

Whenever Fairy Tail threw a party that went on hours and hours, many of the members just ended up sleeping in a random corner of the hall, snuggled up with chosen or random members of the guild. It had never been a big deal.

He’d also had sleepovers with the members of his team – Lucy, Erza, Wendy and yes, also Natsu. What a fucking annoyance that could be but in the end, though he’d never say this out loud, it was something he didn’t wanna miss. Hah no, there’s _no_ way in hell that he would ever admit that aloud.

But now, as he was waking up right next to Loke, he took note of a weird feeling in his stomach for the very first time. It wasn’t a negative weird – or was it? Gray was unable to tell.

He blinked the tiredness out of his eyes, watching how the other man’s chest kept rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. Loke was still asleep, his neck tie was lose, his orange hair messy and a contented smile on his face. That was the best part.

Wait! _What?_

The two of them spent the whole night playing card games and having the one or other drink until they had apparently both been tired enough to fall asleep on his couch. The night had been fun and a welcoming twist to some routines.

They’ve had bro nights like this one before and waking up next to each other like this was nothing unusual. Many people were quick to judge boy sleepovers which is why some boys and men didn’t talk much about them. Just friends having fun and being casual.

But now… now… What was _different_?

It was too early for Gray to rack his brains over this sudden realization and as a natural response he decided that he would try to push his feelings deep deep down. Just, somewhere different. Hidden. A good plan.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his messy raven hair. “Dammit,” he muttered entirely to himself and absolutely not intending to wake Loke.

But the other did blink, half-asleep, before closing his eyes again and teasingly sprawling more across the couch with a lazy murmur. “A very good morning to you.”

“Tch.” Gray’s reaction might have been a tad bit delayed, due to his annoying ‘good morning thought’ but the familiar behavior of his friend made him give a lazy grin in return, one Loke couldn’t see right now but perhaps hear in his voice. “Ass.”

“Got a superb one, I know.”

And that at least managed to loosen Gray’s mood, even if, deep deep down, it somewhat connected to the weird feeling that he had taken note of very strongly after he woke at this fateful morning.


End file.
